You Must Be Lisa
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy checks in on House and is faced with an interesting surprise.


Cuddy slowly made her way from the hospital to her car. Her steps were slow and hesitant, as she reconsidered for the umpteenth time her decision to check on House. While he always avoided work, it was unlike him to a let her know. On top of the odd phone call she had received that morning, she hadn't seen much of him all week. The few times she had been near the diagnostician, he had been making comments much cruder than usual. Despite his dismal attitude, he hadn't been in actual trouble all week.

Leaning against her car, Lisa Cuddy sighed. She felt lost. A part of her knew that she shouldn't allow House to see how much he affected her. She didn't know why she felt the need to check on him. He was a grown adult and more than capable of taking care of him. Laughing bitterly, she shook her head and unlocked her car. He may have been a grown adult, but he definitely never acted like one. To be honest, she had no idea what to make of his behavior. The only thing she was certain of was that he would not take care of himself.

Cuddy drove out of the parking lot and headed to the nearest store between the hospital and his apartment. She didn't want to admit that she was worried. The more she let the thoughts of House being sick simmer, the more she wanted to do for him. Cursing her own feelings, she could all but hear him making fun of her for her own naivety.

She was still pondering over what the right decision was, as she pulled items from the store's shelves and dropped them into the red basket hanging on her arm. Once she was well supplied with quick food, over the counter meds, some juice, and a few magazines, she headed towards the counter. Before paying, she asked the young man behind the counter to add on a few of the adult magazines that a discreetly placed sign advertised. The shock on his face left her laughing warmly. "They're for a friend," she said, gently. Paying her bill, she left for House's apartment ready for anything.

She drove at a slow pace, as traffic crept along New Jersey's streets. There were several times along the way that she questioned her actions. It would be so easy to turn her car around and head to her own home instead. There would be no mocking, no crass comments, and no ungratefulness.

However, all that was waiting for her was an empty house and a void in her heart. It would result in an hour on her treadmill, a quick shower, a few chapters of her book, and a glass of wine. There would be no one to share her day with, no one to fix her dinner, but most importantly no one to connect with. Granted Gregory House was not exactly the connecting type, but he would shelter her from reality. Even while he was criticizing her life, she knew that it mattered. He was someone who understood her enough to realize that.

Sitting in the parking lot to his apartment building, she decided that calling him would definitely be the safer route. He wouldn't tell her the truth. He wouldn't even answer the phone. Groaning at her sense of guilt and responsibility, Cuddy climbed out of her car and unloaded the two shopping bags from the back seat.

Balancing the bags and her purse in her arms, Cuddy made her way towards the building. She mentally scripted what she would say to him, as she walked. It was nearly impossible to prepare for the arrogance and outspokenness that was House, but it would be unwise to expect anything else. She would make it quick and get out of there before he could start trouble. So caught up in her own thoughts, Cuddy didn't notice the other woman walking towards her, until the groceries she had bought were toppling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Cuddy said, kneeling down and haphazardly tossing things back into the bags. She felt mortified by her clumsiness and could feel the blood rising to her cheeks. The normally flawless Dean of Medicine quickly scooped up the magazines and made sure they were tucked away out of sight.

"It's fine…really," the stranger said, good-naturedly. She bent down to help Cuddy collect the remaining items. Taking a moment to stare at the grey-eyed beauty, a smirk spread across her face. "Well, well," she said, in an amused tone, "You must be Lisa."

Cuddy looked up surprised, only to be met with an even greater surprise. The woman standing in front of her was about her size and had a similar build. She had pale skin speckled with light freckles, dark brown curly hair that reached just past her shoulders, and smoky-blue eyes. The woman was dressed in heals, a short skirt, and a dress shirt. Her make-up was a bit over the top, but still tasteful.

Cuddy's mind reeled with the possibilities and implications. Realizing what a mess she must appear, she managed to spurt out, "How do you know my name?" She wasn't sure what was going on, or if she even wanted to understand this oddity. It couldn't be a mere coincidence that a woman who looked so much like herself was leaving House's building. She didn't like that this woman knew her name and even less the idea of this woman knowing House.

"Seriously?" the woman asked surprised. Grinning at the doctor, she leaned closer, "I've had it screamed in my ear enough times." She let the implications of her words wash over Cuddy, before she continued. Turning to walk away, she added, "You really don't know what you're missing in there.

Cuddy stood stark still, processing the knowledge that she had been given. The realization of whom the woman was left her cheeks flushed and her heart beating fast. She was almost convinced that she should go straight home and forget all about checking on House. However, as she began to adjust to the knowledge, she realized that this was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Grinning with a new confidence, she headed towards House's door.

XXXXXXX

A/N: If you like this story, you should really check out LazyCatfish27's story 52 Pick Up!


End file.
